Chase the Wind Clutch at Shadows
by The Unknown Shadows
Summary: A young woman that goes by the name Imogen is on a quest to find those who had killed her and her family. Yet she gets a little bit of help from one unexpected person.
1. Chapter 1 It was Dark

Authors note:

Okay, Hello everyone this is my first ever story, that has nothing to do with school, just for mine and hopeful your entertainment.

Please tell me what you think of this. Now enjoy the story.

* * *

It was a clear quiet night. The full moon was out shinning light down on the earth, but all is not what it seems in this silent night.  
A young woman was running for her life. She heard gun shots, a few of the bullets hit her and embedded themselves in her right thigh and left shoulder. The young woman hissed in pain, but pushed herself onwards towards the bridge. Her clothes snagging and ripping as she ran through bushes. She finally was at the steps to the bridge. She only got halfway across the bridge when a large masses of a person slammed her into the side of the bridge. The man had her pined, he smiled a sick twisted grin at her and impaled a knife into her chest. She screamed a deafening scream and became limp. Her vision starting fade as another man came up. "What should I do with her?" the man holding the young woman asked.  
" throw her into the river, it will be a while before anyone finds her, so we will make our escape and get out of this town."  
The man who held the girl threw her body over the side of the bridge and into the fast-moving river.

The last thing that the young woman feels is the water around her_. "So I am dying now... At least I will be my family soon..."_ she thought before everything went dark.

* * *

When she awoke, she was floating and surrounded by a bright light.  
_" wow is this the way to the gates of heaven _"she thought.  
She could hear a pleasant laugh all around her. She couldn't help but smile, but the craziest thing to her she did not feel afraid. When it spoke its voice sounded like a thousand angels. " Dear child this is not the way to the well of All Sparks or what you call 'the way to the gates of heaven'."  
" huh? So where am I, and are you god?"  
" It is not relevant where you are at this time. And I Guess you humans call me 'god', but I go by another name, Primus, the god of creation." primus said in a kind yet serious tone.

"Oh... So wait what you want with me?" she asked.  
If Primus had a face for her to see, she could have sworn he was smiling.  
" Well what I had in mind is for you to be an extension of me; and help those who have lost their way back onto the right path to light."  
" um...okaaay... But how can I do that if I am dead?" she said with a raised brow.  
Primus chuckled" dear you will not be dead for long, it's time for you to go now, and you will likely not remember speaking with me."  
"Wait what" she did not finish her sentence before she was blinded by the light and thrown back into the darkness once again.

* * *

She felt strange warmth on her back.  
She opened her eyes and realized she was on a little island that was in the river. She couldn't really move, but realized she wasn't breathing and attempted to try. She ended up in a coughing fit, coughing up the water that was in her mouth. She was wheezing and taking in as much air as her lungs can contain.  
After a bit of inhaling and exhaling air she attempted to move again. The pain was excruciating, but she gritted her teeth and put herself in a sitting position against a tree that was close to her.

There was a sound of a twig snapping. The young woman immediately turned her head to the sound. Her eyes went wide at what she saw.

There was a dark shadow in the shape of a being with horns on its head , large horns one on his shoulders, It had skeletal like wings on its back; and it loomed over her its purple eyes staring down at her. It seemed like there was a slight amusement and curiosity?

When it spoke its voice was deep, powerful, ancient and yet soothing in a strange way. "You are very interesting human, you have called me to you even though I was forced into a deep stasis."

She just looked up at this shadow in shock, dumbly staring at him in with mouth agape.

The shadow chuckled." I see you are overwhelmed by my presence human."  
"Who are you?" the girl asked in a small voice.  
The shadow smirked. "I am Unicron, the god of chaos incarnate."

_' I must be doing that dreaming thing you do before die or I lived and I am hallucinating right now.'_ she thought.  
She reaches her hand out and was utterly shocked when she felt the being under her hand as she caressed his cheek.  
"Unicron, you have a nice name." she said with a pleasant smile on her face.

Unicron was taken aback. Nobody has ever complemented him in a long time. This girl had sparked his interest in her slightly. She did not fear him, was polite to him; and even complemented him.

Uncrion brought his own clawed to the girls face and cupped her chin " May I ask you what you are called." he soothingly said

She stared at him blank for a moment before it had dawned on her that he asked her a question.  
"Oh... Uh ... My name, ooh... My name is Imogen." Imogen said. To say she was in awe was an understatement; she was blown away by him. Unicron had an aura of power, and she knew no one would attack her while she was in his presence.

"Hmm... Imogen, why did you summon me?"  
"What? I summoned you? I am not sure how or why, but maybe when I thought I was dying; maybe I summoned you to help me because of that?"  
" Well then, if that is true, what could you possibly need help with?" he said

She rolled her eyes and sighed." Well Grandpa Can I at least collect my thoughts first." Imogen said irritably.  
She was deep in thought. When Unicron was about to say something Imogen beat him to it.  
" the Last things I can remember, is my family being murdered and me running a bridge , getting stabbed and thrown into the river by two guys and I can only remember their voices." she said sad and frustrated.

Unicron looked thoughtful for a moment before answering. " So you want my help in finding these two parasites and exacting your revenge on them."  
" Yes." she replied.  
Unucron Thought for a moment. If she could have summoned him while he was in a forced stasis, does that mean she could free him from this wretched prison that prime called earth? He decided to stay with her and find out, since he had nothing else to lose.  
" Well then, shouldn't we go get you some help since you are clearly injured?"

Imogen nodded. She tried to stand, but ended up falling to the ground. She whimpered from the pain. Unicron knew she wasn't going to go anywhere any time soon by herself, so he took her up in his arms and started walking to the nearest shadow.  
" what are you doing ?" she asked a little nervous.

He stopped in front of a large shadow of a tree. "I am taking you to what you humans call a hospital." He stated

" Um…but how are we to get there?" Imogen asked confused.

Unicron smirked," like this." he said as he jumped into the shadow.

Next thing Imogen knew was that she was sitting up against a wall and a car alarm going off. She was in a daze till she heard a high pitch scream. She winced at the noise and everything became a blur. She heard a faint sound at what she thought was an ambulance's sirens and soon felt pairs of hands lifting her on the stretcher, where she passed out from the pain she was in.

.


	2. Chapter 2 Healing

When Imogen awoke she realized she was in a hospital. She tried to sit up but a hand pushed her back down. She looked up to the owner of this hand, to find a woman who looked to be in her 30s looking down at her with worry in her eyes.  
" You shouldn't be sitting up so soon if I were you. You have had been injured severely."  
Imogen sighed, but complied.  
" Do you know where you are?" the nurse asked.  
" no, I don't, all I can remember is being lifted up by some paramedics into an ambulance."  
The nurse nodded," well you are in Jasper, Nevada at Jasper hospital. Do you have any family members?"

Imogen kept herself from tearing up as she replied," no I do not"  
"Do you at least have a place to stay?"  
"No."  
The nurse was quiet for a bit as if thinking something over in her head.  
" Would you like to stay at my place till we are able to get you back on your feet." she asked in a kind way.  
Imogen look at her for a moment ' what the heck why not' she thought.  
" Sure, that would be kind of you thank you, But may I ask what your name is?"

" Oh I'm sorry I did not even introduce myself, my name is June Darby."

" you have a nice name. You can call me Imogen."  
June nodded," Well it will be a few days before you are ready to leave the hospital, so make yourself comfortable, I'll be back later to check up on you." and with said that she left the room.

Imogen stared outside the window and watched a pair of falcons flying through the air, dancing gracefully around each other. "They look so free... I wish I could..." she whispered.  
" You wish for what." a voice said from a shadow.  
" I wish I could experience what flight feels like." Imogen said still watching the two falcons.  
Unicron stepped out of the shadows, his purple optics looking down at the girl. He thought she looked a lot better, her color had returned to her skin. He reached his hand out and touched her hair. Unicron was strangely interested in the texture of her hair and how soft it felt, he started running his fingers through it.  
" enjoying yourself ?" she pleasantly ask.  
Unicron paused for a second before resuming what he was doing." Yes I am, it's interesting, the way it feels... It's just strange; though you seem to be enjoying It." he mused  
" Well it's really relaxing when you do that." she sighed and started humming a song.  
" what are you doing?"  
" I'm humming a song since it has been stuck in my head for like ever."  
He chuckled," oh so what song is it?"  
" Good o'l Fashion Nightmare by Matt and Kim." she said with a smile.  
Unicron Raised an optic brow at her," interesting name for a song, I think I would like to hear this song, sing for me Imogen."  
" excuse me?"  
" I said Sing for me." he stated  
Imogen sighed, "fine I will sing this song for you."  
Unicron was more than pleased as he heard her sing, he could admit she had a pleasant voice and she was right this song was quiet catchy.

When she was finished she was starting to get drowsy from the medicine nurse Darby gave her. This did not go unnoticed by Unicron. He placed a hand on her and told her," you must get some rest, so we can get out of here faster and find those men that harmed you. "  
Imogen nodded and turn on her side. Unicron ran his fingers through her hair till she was asleep, then he returned to the shadows.

* * *

A few days had pass and Imogen was almost back to normal. She only had a slight limp in her walk, Imogen didn't care about that, she was just so happy to getting out of this hospital.

Nurse Darby walked in and checked her vital signs. "You seem to be in good shape, Imogen. Start getting ready to go and I will Deal with the discharge papers. I will be back in a bit with them, and then I can take you to my place."

" Okay."

Once Mrs. Darby left, Imogen made her way to the bathroom, eager to see how well everything heal since she was not able to these last few days with all the tests that she had to do. Once Imogen was in front of the mirror, she screamed and jumped back holding her hair.

Imogen could not believe what she was seeing. She had golden blond hair and icy blue eyes. " I must be seeing things, i don't look like this." she said shaking her head in disbelief.  
" You're not seeing things, and why are you upset it's just your hair." Unicron said calmly as he stepped out from the shadows with his arms crossed.  
" JUST MY HAIR! What if i paint your horns a powdery pink and see how you react!"  
" okay, okay calm down, what is wrong with your hair."  
" Its Blond and my eyes they are blue!"  
" wasn't your hair and eyes always those colors?"  
"No! Before I had beautiful brown hair and emerald green eyes!" she said frantically.

"Oh, well ... Your hair and your eyes look very... Nice." he said awkwardly.  
She looked at him," You really think so?" she said in a small voice.  
He sighed," yes I do."  
Imogen's eyes sparkled and she ran to Unicron and gave him a hug.  
"Thanks."  
Unicron froze. He wasn't sure what to do. It was so unexpected and even then nobody would dare to touch him in fear of being destroyed, and yet this human female was hugging him without any fear and saying thanks. He decided then and there he would look after her, for while his body laid in stasis, he needed something to pass the time.

Imogen soon let Unicron go, and was about to go get dressed in the T-shirt and jeans that Mrs. Darby provided her. She paused and turned around to face Unicron. Unicron raised an optic brow at her," shouldn't you supposed to get dressed before June gets back, so we can leave?"  
" while you're here?"  
" what's wrong with me being here?"  
She slightly blushed," well you're a guy... I'm a girl..."  
"So?"  
She sighed, "just get out of this bathroom and let me get dress in privacy please."  
Unicron shrugged his shoulders," fine." he said as he melted into one of the shadows and disappeared.

Imogen then proceeded in putting on the dark blue strait-leg jeans and a black T-shirt with a white infinity sign on it.  
She looked in the mirror and shrugged her shoulders and left the bathroom.  
" I wish I had a hair tie to put my hair up." she said with a sigh.  
" what is a hair tie?" Unicron asked turning around and looking down at her.  
" It's like an elastic with fabric covering it so it does not hurt you hair."  
He looked at her for a moment, then turned around and saw that on a table was a rubber band. He picked it up in his hand and closed his fingers around it. He turned around and faced Imogen.

She looked at him confused with her head cocked to the side. When he opened his hand there was a beautiful amethyst colored hair tie. She smiled at him and used the hair tie to put her hair up.  
" thank you Unicron."  
He nodded and then disappeared into the ground and became Imogen's shadow. Not soon after Mrs. Darby came into the room.  
" I dealt with the discharge papers, are you ready to go?"  
Imogen nodded," yep."  
" Good. Follow me." June said with a smile.  
When they arrived at the car, June unlocked the doors and Imogen sat in the passenger as June put the keys in the ignition and started the car.  
June drove out of the parking lot.

As they were driving to June's home, " So where are you from?" June asked to start a light conversation.  
" I'm from Boston, Mass. "  
" Whoa, so what are doing so far from home?" she asked curiously.  
Imogen sighed," To be honest I don't remember."  
" I am sorry to hear that."  
" No, its okay you do not need to be sorry."  
Imogen noticed the car started slowing down and watched as June pulled into the driveway and into her garage.  
They both got of the car and June lead Imogen into the house through the door to the garage. June soon stopped by the staircase and turned towards Imogen," If you go up the stairs at the very end of the hall is a door on the right, and that is the guest room, with a small bathroom in it. Also I have a son; his name is Jack, he's quiet kids so don't worry about him making any noise… So why don't you go get washed up while I make dinner. "

Imogen nodded and went up the stairs to the guest room.  
She noticed the room had white walls, dark wood flooring with a rose print carpet in front of the ivory colored bed. There were two bookshelves against the wall and on another wall was a good size window that looked over the street in front of the house. She then went into the bathroom. The bathroom had beige tiling and vanilla colored walls that had a sandy texture to it. The was a standard toilet, a wood sink with a marble top, and a small bathtub with a shower head hanged up on the wall.

Imogen undressed herself and stepped in the bathtub and turned the shower head on. Once it was at temperature she liked, she relaxed and exhaled in satisfaction.  
" This is quiet interesting, so this is how you humans clean yourselves."

Imogen screamed, fell and hit her head against the soap dish that stuck out from the wall. She scrunched up and held the back of her head in pain.  
Unicron started laughing at her," Aren't you the clumsy one."  
"Damn it Unicron, it's called knocking on the door not going through shadows and watching me beathe you pervert." she growled," Now get out of this shower and out of this bathroom!"

The still laughing god left the bathroom while saying," I be back in here if you're not done in 5 minutes."  
" like hell you will." she growled  
" Oh, want to bet." He smirked  
" I hate you."  
" I know you don't"  
" just shut up and leave." she huffed  
Unicron chuckled and left.  
" a hole..." she muttered as she washed up.  
When she finished showering, she step out and was about to grab a towel, but then Unicron appeard.  
There was a brief pause.  
Imogen was the first to react. She threw a towel at his and then covered herself with one. "Unicron get out of this room now, if you want to see tomorrow." she said in a spleenful manner.  
Unicron left immediately saying under his breath," damn femme..."  
Sighing Imogen got dressed in the pjs that June left in the room. It was a white tank top and purple and white plaid pajama bottoms.  
She then left the bathroom and huffed.  
" Look Unicron, Do NOT ever do that again , respect my privacy and let me shower and dress alone. I do NOT need someone watching me. "  
" You're over reacting, but fine..."  
"Okay well it's time to go down stairs, I don't want to worry June and have her come up here seeing me talking to a shadow guy."  
He shrugged his shoulders," we don't need any more issues, so I guess I have to wait untill after you eat." and with that he turned back into Imogen's shadow and they both left the room.

Once down stairs she made her way to the dining room and saw a raven haired boy that looked about 16, she assumed it was June's son Jack Darby.

Jack looked at her confused.  
" Hi I'm Imogen and your mother is letting me stay here for a few days, then I will be on my merry way."  
She said  
Jack nodded," Well I guess I should introduce myself, my name is Jack." he said a little awkwardly as he scratched the back of his head.  
Jack thought something was off about this girl. It just seem he could not put his finger on it. Before he could get more in-depth in his thoughts, his mother came in with dishes of food. "Time to eat you two."  
They all ate in silence, till Imogen decides to break it," So, jack what do you do? I already know your mother is a wonderful nurse, but I was just curious in what you do."

Jack shrugged his shoulders," I go to school and work at that fast food place called K.O. Burger."

"Do you have any colleges you want to go to?"

" Haven't decided on one yet."

"Oh..." she said feeling awkward. She was shocked that his life seemed so boring. She felt bad for him thinking that he had nothing in life to look forward to.

Imogen finished her meal first. "I am grateful for the meal, it was delicious. May I take my leave I am awfully tired." she said in a polite way.

"Sure, just leave the dish in the sink and I will clean it." June said kindly

"Thank you." Imogen said as she put her dish in the sink. She then walked up the stairs to guest room, opened the door and collapsed on the bed.

"So what will we do when the time of your stay here expires?"

Imogen sighed," well I think it should be best to go back to place my family and I died. In Cambridge, Massachusetts."

Unicron nodded his head in agreement," Sounds good to me." he said.

As he was disappearing into the shadows, Imogen mumbled," Good night Ucro."  
Unicron froze and looked at her for a moment then turned back to the shadow shaking his head.


	3. Chapter 3 It begins

A few days had passed and Imogen was eager to leave this quiet desert like town and head back to her home.

Imogen was all but dressed. She had the few things June gave her packed which consisted of a tooth-brush, tooth paste, hair brush, and few pairs of clothes, and a bit of money to get around when she got there. As she was getting dressed June came up to the door and knocked.

"Come in." Imogen said

"Good morning, I was just wondering if you would like a little breakfast before you head out and if you would like my son to give you a ride to the station." June said as she walked into the room.

Imogen left the bathroom and gave June a warm smile," sure I would appreciate that."

June nodded and left the room with Imogen following her. Once they were down stairs and seated at the table Imogen quickly ate a few pancakes and drank some orange juice. She looked at jack and smiled.

"Good morning Jack, your mom told me you were going to give me a ride to the station before you go to school."

Jack looked at his mother with a brow raised and mouthed 'why me'. His mother glared at him and he knew if he did not do this he would be grounded from going to see the autobots for a month. Jack sighed and led the way. He got on the bike and noticed she did not get on yet, he turned around and faced her and noticed that she looked a little nervous. He sighed again," It's okay I promise you won't fall, so come on I am going to be late for school.

Imogen was reluctant but compiled and got on the bike. When Jack started to move his motorcycle Imogen immediately wrapped her arms around his waist tightly. She was more than unnerved as he drove, she kept having images of falling and getting hit by cars or getting her skin scraped off. _'Clam down human, he nor she will let you fall off and even if you do I will grab you' _a voice all too familiar said. Imogen was awe struck and almost let go of Jack, but regained her composure. _'How are you able to talk through my head?' _she thought back.

'_Well I am a God, but since I have been sealed up it takes a lot of my energy to talk to you like this rather than talking to you in a form of a shadow.' _He mused

'_Whatever. ' _

Before Unicron or her could say anything more to each other, she noticed Jack stopped in front of a very large building that had 'Jasper station 'written across it. She then proceeded to get off the bike and was about to walk up the steps to the station when she stopped and turned around. "Thank you Jack for the ride I hope you have a nice day." She said. She turned back around and went up the steps into the station.

Jack watched her walk into the station before he left himself and made his way over to his school. "Arcee did you get that feeling that something was off about her?" he asked his Motorcycle. There was a bit of silence before she replied," Yes I did Jack, She reminds me of feeling I got when we were inside Unicron. I just don't know why…" She said

"Well I guess it does not matter now since mom told me she was going back to her home town on the east coast."

"I don't think it's 'that's it' Jack, I have a feeling we will see her again, sooner than we know."

* * *

Once inside she made a B-line to the bathroom and locked the door behind her. Her shadow shifted and a Dark figure arose from it.

"Okay I want you to do that shadow thing again and hop us over to Cambridge." She stated

Unicron raised an optic brow at her," But didn't June give you money to take the bus there."

"Yeah…But after that I would only like have 30 dollars for transportation around Cambridge/ Boston and food, I wouldn't have enough money to last half a day." She said Exasperated.

He chuckled," So your cheap and you want to save money by having me do that 'Shadow thing 'and bring you over to Cambridge?" he said amused.

Imogen looked at him straight in the optics."Yes I do." She stated. Unicron just stared at her and then full-out laughed. "Human you never cease to amuse me." He then grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him with ease. "Since you have amused me I will do this for you. Now hold on to me." He said with a smirk. He then pulled Imogen into the darkness with him.

Imogen was startled when all of a sudden she was pulled into the darkness, then back into the light to find herself in the park across from her house. Her mind could not comprehend what just happened and started stumbling forward in an attempt to walk. She felt something grab her arm and stabilize her so she wouldn't fall. She turned her head to see Unicron looking like he was trying to hold back a laugh.

"I see that was a little too much for you small mind to handle." he chuckled. It took a moment for the words to register to Imogen and when they did, she punched Unicron in the arm, which did nothing to him and instead she injured her hand.

"I do not have a small mind, Unicron." She seethed as she was cradling her hand. "And damn your armor straight to hell that hurt." She said glaring.

Unicron laughed," Well small-minded one if you had realized I had armor and that hitting my armor would hurt you; you would not have done that. Now let's get back on task shall we?"

Imogen was still glaring daggers at him, but nodded.

"Do you see that apartment up there with balcony, second before the top?"

Unicron nodded. "Do you know if there is anyone in that apartment right now?" Imogen asked.

Unicron looked at her then back to the apartment. He then disappeared in the shadows and from the realm of darkness he looked through the shadows and saw no one there, void of any life living there. He then returned to Imogen. "There has not been anyone there for some time." He said.

"Can you take me in there?"She asked and Unicron nodded. "Okay good, but this time I am going to close my eyes." She huffed.

Unicron chuckled and grabbed Imogen and brought her into the shadows once more. When they appeared inside the apartment Unicron gave Imogen a little nudge to let her know she could open her eyes. When she did, Unicron noted that she looked despairing and it seemed she was going to burst into tears at any moment.

"They…they haven't… changed this place much…since it happened..." she said her voice trembling.

"Can you remember anything that happened that night?"Unicron said slowly.

Imogen Shuddered and shook her head. She was starting remember the gruesome memories of her family being murdered ruthlessly, like animals for the slaughter-house, by group of men. Yet no matter how much she tried to remember she could only remember one of the men's faces. She felt she was going to pass out from the painful memories, but was pulled out of it, when Unicron grasped her shoulder gently. She turned to look at him. "Do you remember anything that could be helpful to us in finding those people?"

Imogen nodded slowly," yes… I can only remember one of their faces though…" she said in a small voice. "Well if we can find the face of the man you do remember, he might have valuable information on the others who helped him on this heinous act." He said.

Imogen agreed, but then she thought of the case file the police would have on the murders and give them more clues on the whereabouts of these murderers. " Before we go on a wild goose chase to find this one guy , don't you think we should check out the case file that the police have , so that we may have more clues on the other men who did this and maybe find the whereabouts of the man I do remember."

"Hmmm, I agree, I can easily get inside the place. I just need your help to find the file."

"Okay let's go, it's starting to get dark, so that means a lot of the cops are patrolling the streets, and will not be inside. So we will have a good amount of time to find the file. I hope."

Unicron nodded and again they went through the shadows and in a room where all the case files were kept. "Okay I will start from the left; you will start from the right and meet in the middle. Let me know if you found it. By the way my last name is Swan; it will likely have our last name on the file." Imogen said. Then the both went their separate ways and started their search for the file.

After several minutes a looking, Imogen heard a door open. She quickly found a place to hide, and to her luck the security guard made his way to where Imogen was, looking around for anything specious.

Imogen help her breath afraid that if he heard her breath she would be found out. The security guard stepped in front of the place where she was hiding, underneath an office desk with files on top of it, she prayed that Unicron found the file and would hopefully get her away before the security guard found her.

She heard the man's foots steps going around the desk.

Before the man was fully around the desk to find her, she felt herself being pulled down towards something. She yelped at the sudden action and found herself staring face to face with Unicron in the darkness. She immediately hugged him," Oh MY God I thought I was a goner! That security guard was so close to finding me!" she said, relief emanate in her voice. He chuckled," I am glad to have gotten you in time; it would have quiet troublesome if you were caught." Unicron then proceeded back to the apartment and put the file on the table, for both of them to read.

Imogen could only read so much before she could not anymore. So then Unicron read his way through the file, As he did though he became more and more disgusted with the human men that did this to her. He let out a sigh of relief once he found what he was looking for. He called Imogen over to him.

"Imogen is this the man you remember?" he asked

Imogen nodded," yes that is him…"

"Good because his last whereabouts was in New York city." He said pleased, that he found something to aid them in their search.

"So I am guessing we are taking a field trip to New York." She said.

"Yes, now come on, let's get going." He said extending a hand to her.

She grasped his hand and melted into the darkness once more with him.

* * *

**Authors note: Hey everyone , please let me know what you think about this chapter. Also I just figured out how to page break so****I will probably fix the other chapters so they will have them. hope you all have a nice night.**


	4. Chapter 4 Chasing Shadows

**Authors note: **

**I wrote parts of the transformers prime episode tunnel vision in this chapter and in the beginning at the autobot base scene the "…" means time skip, because I did not want to have to write the Deception warship scene.  
**

_Urgh_**- talking by mind **

Urgh** – regular talking**

**Disclaimer: I do not own transformers, Hasbro does. **

**Now enjoy** :o)

* * *

Autobot base

"If we are to have any hope recovering the Iacon relics before the Decepticons do, we must divide our resources." Optimus told his fellow Autobot warriors, as he looked at each and every one of them.

"But Optimus, when it comes to numbers we are at a grave disadvantage." Ratchet intoned.

Optimus turned to Ratchet and looked at Ratchet straight in the optics. "Under the circumstances, swiftness of action is paramount; this is one race that we cannot afford to lose."

. . .

"Here's a twist, it would appear that the Decepticons have retreated from Manhattan." Said in a skeptical manner as he watched the Decepticon icon move across the monitor.

Arcee looked at ratchet in utter disbelief. "They just 'upped and left'?"

"It is more likely that Megatron has set course for the second set of coordinates and has dispatched a unit for this relic's underground location." Optimus said in an All Knowing way.

"Without busting up a city block to get to it?" Arcee questioned.

Jack then intervened," They used subway tunnels, New York has a whole network of them beneath the city."

Optimus looked to their human friends. "Since the human population no longer seems to be directly threatened; maintaining our disguise will be necessary. Arcee, Bumblebee, you are the best choices to navigate through such a densely populated area." Optimus stated.

"Optimus, New York has more than 8 million people, the odds of being spotted at least one of them is pretty high, even if they are headed underground." Jack pointed out.

"Where are you going with this?" Arcee said, eyeing Jack carefully.

"You're going to need a face man." Jack said. Optimus stared at the humans, thinking about this idea.

"Someone who could speak on their behalf, a human that can run interference if there cover gets blown." Jack said quickly. Miko then walked next to Jack.

" Well, I actually been in subway stations, I grew up in a major metropolis, unlike mister ' I have never been outside Jasper, Nevada.'" She said as she crossed her arms.

"I have been to Cybertron."

"Cybertron doesn't have subways…does it?"

"Agent Fowler's field experience makes him our best candidate." Optimus stated as he turned around to Fowler. What he saw though, was Fowler raising a hand and saying something that sounded like 'barnacles'.

"If he weren't still recovering from his encounter with the Deception warship." Ratchet said flatly.

Miko pointed a thumb to herself, "Which we survived without incident."

Optimus looked back at the kids," Very well , Miko and Jack will accompany Arcee and Bumblebee."

"Yes!" Miko said as she pumped her fist.

"Initiate transport and triangulate coordinates of the other three relics." Was the last thing Optimus said, as Arcee, Bumblebee, Miko, and Jack were sent on their mission.

* * *

"_Why is it so damn expensive here, it's like 10 freaking dollars for a burger." _Imogen whined.

Unicron chuckled at her,"_that's Unfortunate for you, but have you seen anything yet, its slightly irritating being like this and not being able to walk around freely." _

She sighed, _"No… Why is this guy so hard to find! And did I mention how I hate public places, all the germs it's so gross."_

She heard Unicron sigh and she knew if she could see his face , she bet he would have face palmed.

"_I know, but maybe we will have better chances at that place you call a security office; I can tap into the cameras and see if he is in any of these public areas." _

Imogen nodded her head started shuffling through the crowd.

When she was almost out of the crowd, she bumped into someone. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to crash into you." She said as she backed up to see the person.

She froze.

Imogen could not believe her eyes. She was staring straight into the eyes of one of the men that murdered her and her family.

The man stared back at her equally stunned.

The man was the first to react. He darted away from her in the other direction.

Imogen, with Unicron as her shadow, pursued him. They kept going down twists and turns, until both them and the man seem to be in a small empty room. The man backed into the corner away from her, unnerved of what she might do to him, all the while trying to find an escape.

Unfortunate for the man, him escaping was futile.

Imogen's shadow shifted and sped towards the man. Unicron appeared behind him; with one of his hands Unicron kept the man's hands pinned behind his back.

Imogen had a twisted smile play upon her face." At last we have found you John FitzGerald." She said darkly.

The man, John was panicking trying to free himself from Unicron's grip, but to no avail. He still kept squirming; He ceased when Unicron help one of his sharp clawed fingers to his throat. John looked back to the girl that stood before him. She seemed strangely familiar to him.

Then it hit him like a ton of bricks. She was that girl who walked in on them a while ago on that night. He was high at the time and his friends thought it would be funny to scare some people by breaking into their homes. He didn't think they were going to kill anyone, just scare them, it just all escalated out of control. Then there he had blood all over him and that girl walking through the door; seeing everything and ran out. He wasn't sure what had happened to her though since two of his friends went after her to 'fix the problem'. He presumed she was dead. Oh how dead wrong he was as this girl was standing before him, hatred and satisfaction emanate in her eyes. To say he was scared was an understatement, he was truly terrified.

Imogen looked the man over and noticed two things.

One he did not have any weapons on him that she could see; two she could clearly see the horror on the man's face knowing he was truly terrified of her, she was glad to see that.

"Hmm, it seems John here remembers me." She said smirking.

"So, John where are your other buddies? You know the ones that helped you murder _**my**_ family and _**I**_." She emphasized as she stroked his cheek.

John shuddered from her touch. "I am not sure." He lied.

He then was hit in the face hard and felt a metal clawed hand around his throat.

He heard the most terrifying voice boom from the dark being that stood before him, terrifying purple eyes looking down at him with disgust.

"Parasite! Tell us what you know of your accomplices or else you will face my wraith." Unicron growled dangerously.

The man shook violently." Okay! Okay! I-I t-think one of them i-is in c-china, but I don't know where t-the others are!" He exclaimed stuttering.

"Where in china?" Unicron said venomously.

"I-I…I think it was-s in a place called shang-"the man feel quiet when they all heard a loud crack coming from the floor.

Imogen looked down and saw cracks going across the floor. Imogen stared at Unicron; Unicron stared back at her.

"Oh Shi-"Imogen tried to say as the floor beneath their feet collapsed.

Imogen closed her eyes expecting to be crushed, but it never came. She opened her eyes to see the debris around her and Unicron next to her.

She stared at him with a brow raised. "How did you do that?" she asked curious on how she was not squished.

He shrugged." I guess it was magic." He said smirking

She rolled her eyes at him. "Oh shush… what happened to the guy we just had."

"Well, let's just say, he had a fate similar to a human that gets under a cybertronian's foot." He said pleased.

"Huh?"

Unicron shook his head. "Never mind, you will understand when you met one that has not been sealed up like me."

"Um…Okaay… Well, what do we do now, the only thing we got from that guy, was that one of them was in China, in a place that starts with Shang." She wondered.

He looked at her. "Well the first thing we should do is get out of this tunnel, and before you say I should do that 'Shadow thingy '; I can't I have used too much energy. So we are going to find the way out of this place by walking." He stated giving no room for argument.

"Awwww…" she said as her shoulders slumped.

Unicron turned back into Imogen's shadow as Imogen slowly made way of the debris littered area and down one of the tunnels.

* * *

Somewhere else in the tunnels.

"Good call face." Jack said as they walked away from the weird construction worker.

"I understand big city people, who spend way too much time below ground." Miko said as she Jack, Arcee, and Bumblebee were walking towards the opening of the tunnel was.

While they were walking , A young woman came out of one of the side tunnels that connected to this one.

The two Autobots and humans stopped in their tracks, as did the young woman.

She stared at them and they stared back.

"Imogen? Is that you?" Jack said utterly shocked.


	5. Chapter 5 A New Friend?

**Author's notes: Okay everyone I fixed this chapter up, so now you get to see how Unicron reacts about have Optimus near him.**

"Regular speech"

'_Talking by mind'_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Prime. Hasbro does.**

* * *

_Chapter 5: A New Friend within Tensions._

Imogen was just as surprised as Jack was. Her jaw dropped when she noticed the two Cybertronians behind him.

She felt a strong urge to run in the other direction screaming bloody murder. Though that feeling was over powered by the hatred and killer intent Unicron was giving off.

Every second that passed by the more overwhelming Unicron's feeling were becoming. She felt as if Unicron was trying to gain control of her body for his bidding. She thought she was going to pass out from the pain in her mind, as she tried to keep Unicron from taking over.

She started to bend over from the pain, clutching her shirt so tight her knuckles were white. _'Please Unicron, stop…What is wrong? Why are you so angry?' _She silently begged as she clenched her jaw to prevent her from crying out in pain.

'_Those disgusting excuses for warriors were the little cretins of Primus that sealed me up!' _He seethed.

Imogen's eyes started to turn slightly purple. Luckily her face was faced towards the ground, so no one saw the change.

Imogen mustered as much energy as she could to speak to Unicron through his rage. _'Unicron, it okay… They do not know you are here…I don't think it would be wise if they knew you were with me, if they found out they might kill me or extract you from me somehow… I don't want either to happen…I enjoy your company, so please calm down.'_ She pleaded.

She slowly felt Unicron clam down and loosen his grip on her mind. She sighed in relief and took a deep breath as the stood back up, though she could still sense Unicron still brooding.

"Are you okay?!" Miko and Jack asked, snapping Imogen from the little war she and Unicron had.

Imogen waved them off." Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Just a little woozy from when the floor collapsed beneath me and I ended up in this tunnel." She said with a sheepish smile.

It was silent for a few minutes till it registered what she had said to them.

"WHAT?!" everyone said in Unison.

Arcee immediately walked up to her and tried to see is she had any visible injuries. Imogen took a step back from the femme, a little unnerved.

"I do not see any injuries, but that does not mean she is okay, she could have some internal injuries. I think we should take her to Ratchet and have him scan her to see if she is alright." Arcee stated.

Bumblebee chirped in agreement as Jack and Miko walked up to Imogen.

"Hey, um Imogen … we are going to have to take you with us, so we can have a doctor look at you." Jack said nervously, not sure if the girl would try to run away.

"And you can ride with me!" Miko excitedly exclaimed.

Imogen raised her brow at this and thought about the idea of going with them that was until Unicron stated his own thoughts about the matter. _'I refuse to go anywhere near them! Including their base! Say no to them and we will be on our merry way."_ He argued.

'_Unicron aren't you exhausted?'_ she asked.

'_Yes, but what does that have anything to do with this?'_

'_Well we are both tired, have no place to stay, I have like no money and these people here are offering us a place to go where we can rest up.' _She pointed out.

Unicron sighed, _'whatever, do what you want, I shall be resting myself now.'_ He said defeated as Imogen felt Unicron's presence slowly slip away.

Imogen looked at the two kids and robots. "Sure." She said with a light smile.

Imogen saw the most amazing thing ever as she watched Bumblebee turn in to a yellow camaro with two black racing stripes starting from the hood all the way back to the trunk. The camaro opened its doors to allow both Miko and Imogen in. once they were in, they along with Jack and Arcee left the tunnel in their dust.

While Bee was driving to the place where the ground bridge let off at; Miko was curious about the newcomer.

"So, what were you doing in those tunnels? How come Jack knows you? How old are you? Were you born here? Do you think these guys are awesome? And how did you survive from the floor collapsing underneath your feet?" Miko asked excitedly.

She stared blankly at Miko for a moment before answering," Um well… I am 21 and I was born in Massachusetts. I met Jack through his mother June… I do think that these guys are cool. " Imogen answered trying to remember all the question Miko blared out.

Miko looked as if she was going to ask more questions, but luckily a giant green vortex pop in front of them. Imogen looked at the vortex suspiciously, not sure if it was a good or bad thing, but realized it was safe when Arcee drove right into it and disappeared, even though she only met Arcee for a few moments , she knew she was a cautious person or rather bot'.

After Bumblebee drove through the vortex, and ended up at their base, he immediately turned out-of-the-way of a hulking green mass and almost hit the wall screeching to a stop. Once he stopped Miko jumped out of the car and ran up to the green giant as it was getting shocked by , what looked like to Imogen, defibrillators.

"Bulkhead?" Miko asked quietly, not believing what she was seeing.

"Bulkhead!" Miko cried out as she was running to the giant being, but was held back by Agent Fowler.

"What happened?!"

"Tox-en exposure among other things…Bulkhead has suffered a complete systems failure." Ratchet replied as he was scanning Bulkhead.

"Hold on tox-en?" Arcee asked astonished.

Ratchet ignored her," Help me get him into the med bay now." Ratchet stated urgently. Arcee and Bumblebee immediately ran up to Bulkhead and started lifting him up and bringing his unconscious to the med bay.

"NO!" Miko yelled as she pushed Folwer off her. "If I hadn't gone to New York-"There was nothing you could have done. Hardshell sucker punch the big lug while he was down." Agent Fowler stated. Miko turned to Fowler and exclaimed," Who?!"

Fowler shifted his gaze." Some insecticon… It doesn't matter point is, it is not your fault you got that." Fowler Said looking at Miko straight in the eyes. "Got that..." Miko said a she turned and watched Ratchet work.

As Imogen watch the seen unfold, she felt bad for Miko because she could understand her worry in loosing someone close to you. She noticed every moment that went by as they watch the giant mechanical beings help their injured comrade; Miko became more and more distressed. She wanted to say something, but thought it might not be appropriate at that time.

Imogen snapped out of her thoughts when she noticed everyone walking up the stairs to a platform with a T.V., couch, and coffee table, so she followed them and seated herself on the couch.

She heard the darker man in the suit pacing back and forth and chatting with someone the phone, though she was not sure who.

"Yes sir." He said as he hung up the phone. "Turns out highlights of your big apple adventure got caught on security tape; the pentagon needs me to run interference with the mayor… I tried to stall but-"Go where you are needed Agent Fowler, there is nothing more you can do for Bulkhead at this time." Optimus said calmly. "Keep me posted prime." Agent Fowler said. Then he turned and walked to the elevator but stopped for a moment and added," I mean it." And with that he was gone.

"Wheeljack is on his way." Arcee stated while looked at one of the monitors.

Miko stood up and turned to face Arcee with her hands on the railing. "I can't believe you're giving up on Bulkhead already." She said appalled.

"All I meant was that Wheeljack and Bulkhead are close, I though it he'd want to be here. "

"I know what you meant." Miko snapped. "Where are you going?" Optimus questioned

"Home! While Agent Fowler can still give me a lift…" She retorted as she walked to the elevator and left. Arcee was about to go after her but was stopped by Optimus when he gently grabbed he shoulder. "She needs time." He stated before they all went back to work.

Imogen contemplated on what she had just witnessed.

'_Do you really think we should help her, she will find out about me then and I am not sure she with keep quiet about it...' _Unicron said, startling Imogen for a moment.

'_Well hello to you too… She doesn't need to know that you are with me I could say I am special and make her promise not to tell anyone.'_ She mused.

'_Do you really think that she will believe that?'_

'_She strikes me as the type that does.'_

Unicron chuckled. _'Alright I guess we can give her an assist, even though you were still going to do it if I had said no.'_

Imogen just smiled triumphantly as she went into the elevator and left when no one was watching. When she existed from the elevator, she found herself on top of a very large rock. It was beautiful seeing the sun starting to set in the distance of the desert like area. She noticed Miko and ran up to her.

Miko was startled when she felt someone's hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see whose hand it belonged to. She was a little shocked it was the girl from the tunnels; she was expecting Jack to bother her.

Imogen's expression softened. "I know what you're going through Miko."

Miko dumbly looked at her. She then started to tear up. Imogen pulled Miko into a hug, letting her sob on her shoulder. Once Miko was done crying, she took a step back and looked at Imogen.

"Thanks..." she mumbled

"Not a problem." She smiled.

There was a sound of an air-craft in the distance, which caught Imogen's and Miko's attention. What Miko saw was Wheeljack's ship the 'Jackhammer'. A devious smile came onto her lips. She wanted revenge for Bulkhead and she knew that Wheeljack would help her.

Miko's expression did not go unnoticed by Imogen. "What's that?" She asked

"That is Wheeljack's Ship the 'Jackhammer' and I need to somehow get over there…"

Imogen smiled," I can get you over there in a second."

Miko raised a brow at her and waited for Imogen to continue. "Let's just say I have a special gift that can teleport you to inside that ship, but I need you to promise that no one and I mean no one can know about this." She firmly stated. Miko nodded her head," I promise I will not tell a soul."

"Good now close your eyes, if you open them you may go blind because of the light from teleporting." She fibbed as she heard Unicron chuckling.

Miko closed her eyes as Imogen wrapped her arms around her. Once Imogen knew they were ready, she had Unicron bring them inside the ship.

"Okay you can open your eyes now." She said

Miko opened her eyes and was shocked that they were inside the Jackhammer.

"Thanks." Miko said as she turned around to Imogen only to find her gone. Miko smiled and went to find a place to hide till Wheeljack got back.

'_Do you think she will be alright?'_ Imogen asked Unicron as they arrived back on the roof of the base. She heard Unicron smirk before replying,_' she will be just fine, don't worry about her. You know I think we should leave this place while those demons are distracted."_

Imogen just rolled her eyes as she walked into the elevator and back into the base. Now all they had to do was to wait till Miko got back or if something happened to this 'Bulkhead guy.'

* * *

While the two were waiting for Miko to get back, they decided, or rather Unicron decided that they should look around the base. Surely after they did they would know the layout of the compound. Though Imogen did not quite understand why he would need to.

As they were walking down one of the long dark corridors with in the area, she heard a sound of heavy metal footsteps that seem to be originating from the end of the vast hallway.

Imogen noticed Unicron froze, his body ridged. She stopped and turned towards him with a brow raised. "Anything wrong that you're not telling me about?" she asked slightly curious and worried. All Unicron did was glance at her for a moment before replying. "It seems Imogen that the disciple of that retched Primus, has the audacity to be in my presence."

Imogen rolled her eyes. "Seriously, I don't think he has a clue that a god is here."

"Well then, it seems I have the element of surprise." He mused with a twisted grin upon his face. He slowly started walking towards the end of the hall where the footsteps once where, though he did not get very far; seeing as Imogen immediately grabbed on of his horns on his head and one of his wings. Sending him into an uncomfortable position, with his back arched backwards to prevent the pain that Imogen was causing, to be worse than already was.

"Oh no you don't, I am not going to be having you kill someone out of the blue. What if Miko is close to him like she is with this Bulkhead guy? I don't want her to be even more distressed than she already is." She stated in a no nonsense tone.

Unicron tried to move out from her grasp, but it was futile, as she tightened her grip around both his wing and horn; causing him more pain. So he ceased his struggle. Though, he was slightly bewildered that she was able to cause him pain. He thought that in this shadow form he could not feel pain, since he hadn't felt any pain from when the ceiling collapsed nor when that man tried to break free from his grasp. "Just to let you know Miko is not close to this bastard, so then I will go and get rid him myself now." He said as he tried to move again, but to only to get the same results as before; her grip tightening till it was more than uncomfortable.

"No! I. Will. Not. Have. You. Murder. Somebody." She hissed, emphasizing every word.

Unicron was fed up with the pain now, angry that he cannot get his way. "Damn it femme! Let me go! I am not going to kill him okay." He growled and then let a string of Cybertronian curses come out of his mouth after Imogen let him go. He rubbed his left horn and just glared at her, if it was anyone else they would have ran for the hills, to be away from the presence of an angry god, but Imogen stood her ground and glared right back; the urge to protect people stronger than her fear of Unicron furious with her.

Unicron the lunged at her and slammed her against the wall, his optics looked like swirling purple lava as the bore into Imogen's. "You should know never to anger a god, Imogen." He snarled. One of his clawed hands went to her neck; he stuck out of finger and ghosted it across her skin. "You know how easily I could kill you, all I need to do is press my finger hard enough and you would lose your head." He deadpanned.

Imogen for the first time in his presence she felt scared of him. She wished that he would stop this and pull his hand away from her neck. She did not like seeing Unicron like this at all. She closed her eyes, waiting till it was over, waiting till he calmed down.

Though, she did not notice the rise in irritation that she caused Unicron, by not looking him straight into the optics. He was tempted to cut her to prove his point to her. So that she would know who was the one in charge here, the more powerful one.

Right as he was about to slide his sharp finger across her neck, he felt some kind of force stopping him, freezing him. He just stood there frozen. He recognized this force that felt like was binding him, from the inside out. It was that energy of Primus, the Matrix. He would never forget that energy that forced him into a stasis. I was a painful to say the least, since it had forced into his spark.

He let Imogen go and stepped away from her. Unicron then huffed and disappeared into the shadows. Imogen just stared for a moment, not sure what had happened. She took a deep breath to calm herself from what happened and then made her way back to the human area, where she would wait for Miko to come back.

* * *

Imogen heard the sound of Metal scrapping against pavement and looked to where the sound was coming from, as did The Autobots. As she sound got closer and closer, she saw giant white metal figure with a limp as he dragged one of his legs and held his right arm. Next to him was Miko walking sullenly.

Arcee bent down to Miko," Miko are you okay?" She asked concerned for her wellbeing.

"She's fine, the kids a pro." Wheeljack said in a light manner.

"I wasn't talking to you." Arcee snapped.

Miko looked to Bee. "How is he?" She asked quietly

Bumblebee did a series of beeps as Ratchet stated," Bulkhead head will survive. He may never be fully functional again."

Miko looked away, clearly upset by the new information of Bulkheads condition. She then ran off towards the med bay.

"Miko! I don't think that is wise for you to-"Ratchet began but stopped when Optimus raised his hand in front of him.

"I'm…I'm not sure I wanna see Bulk right now… Not like this." Wheeljack said as he transformed in to his alt. Mode and left the base.

Everyone turned to see Miko sitting on top of Bulkheads chest. The all heard Miko quietly saying to Bulkhead, "I'm never leaving you again…"

Everyone except: Optimus Ratchet and Imogen left the med bay to give the young girl her privacy.

Ratchet turned to the new human to know of their existence. "So, what has brought you here?"

Imogen gave a sheepish smile," Well the floor collapsed and I ended up in a tunnel, where I met Jack and Miko and the two other, that I have yet to find out what their name is… Oh I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Imogen."

Optimus looked down at her," I am Optimus Prime; leader of the Autobots, and this is our chief medical officer, Ratchet." He said as he gestured to Ratchet.

Ratchet stared at her for a moment before scanning her. Imogen felt a strange tingly sensation that made her want to scratch herself to be rid of it. Though as fast as it came, it left. She heard him let out a breath in disbelief. "How can this be you are completely unharmed?"

Imogen Smiled up at him," well I guess God has my back." She said, though she heard Unicron snickering in the back of her mind.

"That preposterous, how could you not even have a scratch on you even though a floor collapsed beneath your feet and you fell into a tunnel?" Ratchet asked in a disbelieving manner.

"I think you should ask him that question because I have no clue." She sighed as Unicron was laughing at how she was handling the situation.

Ratchet was beginning to get really irritated.

Optimus stepped in," may I ask what you were doing in that area?"

Imogen sighed," If you must, I found a lead in finding the people who murdered my family." She said coldly.

They were all silent. Till Ratchet broke the silence," well, anyways you are malnourished and you are of need of sleep, I suggest you stay here for a bit, then you can go back to whatever you were doing."

Imogen shrugged," Sure, unless you all mind."

"No we don't, I will have Jack accommodate you something to eat." Optimus said as he walked off to find him.

Imogen stared after him. Then shrugged," So, how long have you been on Earth for?" Imogen asked Ratchet in an attempt to start a conversation.

"Several years now."

"Do you like anything of our planet?"

"No, not particularly." He said ending the conversation.

Imogen sighed and waited till Optimus came back with Jack. It was a long wait, well it felt like it to her since she was really hungry and her stomach kept growling. She heard Miko Snickering at her. "Oh hush Miko." She said and stuck her tongue out at her. Miko stuck her tongue out back at Imogen. "Hey Miko you want anything to eat, Jacks catering." Imogen asked.

Miko smiled," Uh hell yeah! Defiantly, I'm starving!" she exclaimed and her stomach growled in agreement. They both fell into a fit of laughter. Imogen was glad she was able to lift Miko spirits up even if it was only for a moment.

Right when Imogen and Miko calmed down from their laughter, Optimus came in with Jack in his hand. He placed Jack down in front of Imogen.

"So what would you like?"

She chuckled" Well I want a bacon double cheese burger, a caser salad and French fries! Defiantly French fries! Oh also I would like a large ice coffee with skim milk in it and no sugar and I mean none, zilch, nada."

Miko snickered at Imogen's antics. Jack then turned to Miko and he wrote down the things she wanted as well. With that he left to go get Arcee and get the food they wanted.

* * *

(A bit of time later)

Jack came back and severed them their food. The girls took it happily. They walked to the couch and both plopped down on it and began to feast.

"mmmm, this is mad good ! Jack I am in love with you right now for bringing me this delicious food."

Miko raised a brow at her. "Is it really that good?"

"It's not good its great... wait have you not tried this before?"

Miko shook her head. Imogen jaw dropped," Woman, you need to try this, here." She said as she gave her a piece of her burger. Miko ate the piece and made a noise of satisfaction. " Oh my God this is amazing! I can't believe I have been missing out on that."

"I know right." Imogen smirked.

Ratchet walked by them and noticed they were eating something unhealthy." You do know that is one of the most unhealthiest things so can eat." He stated.

"So, it's bacon." Miko and Imogen said in Unison.

Ratchet rolled his eyes at them and went on with his business.

After the girls finished eating, they decided to play some video games. A lot of time passed by and before they knew it Miko had to leave. Imogen gave her a tight hug. "It's going to be alright Miko okay." She cooed. Miko nodded," And I will defiantly be back tomorrow to see you and…Bulkhead…." She whispered the last part sadly.

Miko then reluctantly let go of Imogen and left with Jack. Once they were gone Imogen made a B-line to the couch. She fell into the couch exhausted by the day's events.

'_Well I see you have made a new acquaintance.'_ Unicron mused.

'_She's not an acquaintance, she's a friend, just like how you are Unicron' _she said with a smile. She guessed that Unicron must have gotten over what had happened earlier.

Unicron was not sure how to respond to that. Though, he did not need too. Since Imogen spoke first.

'_Well goodnight Unicron, I'm going to go die now okay, so whatever you do don't wake me up.'_ She said ending in a serious tone.

Unicron chuckled,_ 'I don't think I will see as I myself am in need of rest.'_

Imogen fell asleep almost immediately after she and Unicron exchanged their good-nights. As she was falling asleep, her last thought was what she and Miko would do tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6: A Little Sweet Revenge

**Author's Note: Thank you everyone for the reviews! As a thank you for reviewing, I present you the next chapter 3. Also tell me what you think about this chapter. Oh and to answer your question about why Unicron did not flip out when he saw Optimus…well I forgot to put that in..hehe… Well anyways Optimus is going down lol. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformer Prime, Hasbro does. Though if I did I would have Ratchet walk into those electrical lines and get the shock of his life in TFP. **

_'Talking by mind'__  
_"regular talking"

* * *

A few days had passed. Imogen was introduced to all the Autobots; Bulkhead had woken up from stasis and Miko being Miko was eager to get Bulkhead back on his feet. So she became his personal trainer or rather a Drill sergeant.

"1..2..3..4..5..6..7… Bulkhead you can do it! Don't you want to get better? Now come on! 1...2...3..."Miko Vigorously exclaimed as she and Bulkhead were going leg exercises.

"I feel kinda bad for Bulkhead have to deal with Miko the drill sergeant. Imogen mostly mumbled to herself.

"Well at lest we know Miko would make a good one." Jack chuckled.

"Think Ratchet will step in soon?" Imogen questioned as she laid back on the couch with a brow raised at him.

"He will in 3…2…1-"Miko! Bulkhead needs to stop or he will never get better." Ratchet stated concerned of the said mech.

" Wow your good." Imogen snickered as Miko argued with ratchet in the back ground. Needless to say Jack looked very pleased with himself. Though it was short-lived as a loud alarm when off and everyone turn their attention to the monitors.

"It seems the Deceptions have found another relic… In a place called the "Alps". Ratchet Said slowly.

"Then we must get going, initiate transport." Optimus said as the ground bridge came to life, a swirling green vortex. "Transform and roll out!" Optimus exclaimed as he and the rest of the Autobots, except Bulkhead and Ratchet, drove though the vortex. Though little did they know, two human girls followed suit and darted right into the ground bridge after them.

* * *

Once on the other side the two girls dived into the tree for cover. Both of them watched the Autobots intently.

_I see this girl Miko is affecting your judgment and making you much more reckless. Though, I do wish to have a bit of fun myself.' _Unicron said mischievously as he quickly took over Imogen's body.

He made a good-sized snowball and aimed it for the back of Optimus's helm. Once it hit his target, he let Imogen have control over her body again. She immediately ducked down close to the ground behind a tree and prayed that they will not find them.

When it hit Optimus, he looked back from where it came from. Though luckily he saw nothing, he thought better of it and focused on the task at hand.

Miko gave Imogen a 'what the hell was that' look as Optimus turned around and walked away from them. Imogen just shrugged.

'_Unicron, why the hell did you do that! Optimus could have found us.'_

'_Well, I needed to work out some of my frustrations and why not work them out on the every mech that caused them.'_ He said smugly.

Imogen sighed in irritation and was about to retort, but thought better than to argue with the mech.

Imogen snapped back into reality when Miko nudged her and looked a little worried. She was about to as Imogen what was wrong, when the sounds of air-crafts and lasers being fired. They both turned their attention to the fight that was unfolding. Both sides clashed with each other with all their might, trying to stop each other from receiving the relic. Imogen watched Optimus and Megatron duking it out. Though, she had a feeling that if Unicron was next to her at that moment, he would have that devious smirk and that mischievous glint in his optics.

'_Imogen I want you to enjoy the show'_ Unicron said amusement clear in his voice.

Imogen was about to as what he had meant, but she saw her shadow speed towards the two fighting titans.

What she saw next was unbelievable and she and Miko almost fell over laughing.

When Unicron reached the two leaders, he created with his shadow a very larger root that came up from the ground and snagged Optimus's foot. Optimus then lost his balance and rolled down the side of the mountain with Megatron.

The girls were laughing so hard from Unicron's antics that they did not notice a particular faceless mech come up behind them. He raised his foot in an attempt to crush them, but was tackled by Bumblebee and they too fell off the side of the mountain.

Imogen and Miko stopped laughing and watched as Bumblebee and Soundwave rolled down the mountain, similar to how Optimus and Megatron did. Then the girls saw some eradicons, insecticons, and a Knockout get thrown off the mountain. They turned to look at person who did that.

They saw Arcee standing triumphantly with the relic in hand. Imogen started laughing again. Miko just raised a brow at her and waited till she answered.

"We almost got killed and the first thought that comes to my mind is that Arcee won the game King of the hill." She said through her laughter. Miko just shook her head.

While Arcee and the two girls were distracted, Dreadwing came up behind her and attacked her.

Arcee was thrown off the mountain as well, she accidentally let go of the relic and it landed a few feet from where Miko and Imogen were. Dreadwing started to make his way towards them when Imogen had an idea. She immediately grabbed the relic and ran, since the relic was rather small, about the size of a big laptop.

'_Unicron I need you to make me a snowboard from one of the trees ASAP.'_ She said urgently.

She heard Unicron compile and her shadow cut out a part of a tree and formed a snowboard. She immediately got on and went down the side of the mountain, dogging trees here and there. She heard the sound of a jet getting closer to her. She swore as she tried to angle herself to go faster.

'_You know, the relic you have there is my brother's teleportation ring, it helps us to travel across the universe without using much energy.'_ Unicron said in a bored tone.

'_You know you could have told me this earlier!'_ Imogen exclaimed as she moved out of the way of some trees. Though, as she did, she failed to notice the cliff that she went off of.

She screamed bloody murder as she plummeted.

'_Calm down Imogen, the way these teleporting devices work, is by think the place you want to be at.' _He stated calmly.

'_Then if that's true I want to be at the Autobots base right now!' _She exclaimed. Soon a bright light engulfed her and next thing she knew she was back at the base sitting on her bottom as she stared blankly at Ratchet.

"Hello is anyone home? Are you alright Imogen?" Ratchet asked.

Imogen snapped out from her daze. "Huh… Oh I'm alright… Oh my God Miko is out there! you have to turn on the ground bridge and get her!" She said worried.

"She, wait you and her went through the ground bridge, though we told you two not to."

"Yeah that the gist of it, Oh and I have the relic… It's some teleportation device." She said hoping it would help calm Ratchet down as she gave it to him.

"Well then I will alert the others you have the relic and get Miko." He said as he walked away from her.

Imogen sighed in relief when he was gone.

'_Do you think the next chance we have we should leave this place and go back to finding those murders?'_ Unicron asked.

'_Hmm… I guess we should, I don't want those jerks to get away with it. I want them to suffer.'_

Unicron smiled at this. He could not wait to be away from this retched place and be able to go into a more comfortable form instead of being stuck as a shadow.

* * *

After the events that had transpired from yesterday, Miko and Imogen were not allowed to go on any scouting missions or anything else for that matter.

Both girls were sulking on the couch looking bored as they had sit in yet another lecture on why they should follow them on dangerous missions. It did not help Imogen's mood as Unicron laughed at her.

Luckily their lecture from Arcee ended quickly when the alarm went off. They all turned to Ratchet who was at the monitors.

"It seems there is a Cybertronain escape pod that had just gone through the atmosphere. It landed here." Ratchet stated as he pointed on the map he pulled up on the monitor.

"Do you know if it is Decpticon or Autobot origin?" Arcee asked.

"Unfortunately… No."

"In any event this merits investigation." Optimus stated.

"It may be a trap and we are down one bot', do you think we should reach out to WheelJack '?" Arcee asked

"I can here you!" Bulkhead said clearly insulted.

"I do not care if Bulkhead is not combat ready, after that revenge stunt he pulled with Miko, Wheeljack can stay rogue." Ratchet said annoyed by the thought of Wheeljack helping them.

"An Autobot may be in distress, Ratchet bring your medical kit." Was all Optimus stated as they turned on the ground bridge and left.

After a few minutes Imogen decided it was her time to make an escape. She waited till Bulkhead, Jack, and Raf were distracted.

She then had Unicron work his magic and turned on the ground bridge to the designated coordinates that Imogen wanted. Imogen then immediately ran through the ground bridge.

* * *

Once on the other side she cried out triumphantly, please that she and Unicron were out of that place.

"Whew… I thought I would never have the chance to leave and get back to the task I had been doing." She said relief clear in her voice.

Her shadow quivered and came up from the ground in the form of Unicron.

"I must say I am glad to be able to stretch and not be stuck as your shadow." Unicron said in a pleased tone as he stretched his wings.

"Hey, Imogen, who is that next to you? And what are we doing in China?"An all too familiar voice asked.

Imogen and Unicron turned around to face the person. When they saw who it was, they were lost for words.

Imogen began,"Oh-"Scrap." Unicron ended.


	7. Chapter 7 The Search

**Heya everyone, it has been a bit since I have updated. I plan on at least updating once a week. Anyways please enjoy the new chapter and please review and tell me what you think. Oh also I need help for names of the 3 other guys, so if you want to give me a name it would be greatly appreciated. **

'_Speaking by mind'_

"Regular talking"

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Prime. Hasbro does.**

"Um…Hi Miko…" Imogen said nervously. She cursed at herself for being so dumb that she did not check if Miko was distracted and did not follow them.

"What is that next to you?" Miko curiously asked.

"Well, you mean 'who' and this is…Unicron." She said quietly expecting Miko to flip out. Imogen moved slightly closer to Unicron; looking at the ground nervously.

"Oh! It's Unicorn!" Miko exclaimed shocked. Imogen stared wide eyed at her, equally shocked by what she had said.

"What did you call me fleshing!?" Unicron demanded; flabbergasted by what he had called him, a unicorn, a creature that was sparkly, weak and girly. He was none of those and was more than furious to be called one.

"Unicorn, isn't that your name?" Miko said innocently.

Imogen put herself in front of Unicron before he could do anything. "Miko his name is **Unicron** not unicorn, **U-n-i-c-r-o-n**. "

"Ohhh…" was all Miko said as it dawned on her. Imogen just only face palmed.

"So wait, what are you guys doing here anyways?" Miko asked, expecting an answer soon.

Imogen looked at Unicron with a question in her eyes. He looked back at her and shrugged. "Well Miko… You see…" Imogen takes a deep breath and said in a quick manner, "I died and came back, and Unicron here, has decided to help me find and kill the murderers that killed my family and I."

Miko was silent for a long time. When Imogen thought she was going to call the Autobots, Miko broke her from her thoughts by replying, "Can I help you?"

That simple sentence was all that it took to have Imogen dumbfound, even Unicron was slightly, he thought she was going to get Autobots involved since he bet that the Autobots had told stories of him and none of them had been complementary of him.

"Um...Okay." Imogen said dumbly.

"I just have one more question."

"Yeah?" Imogen replied hesitantly.

"What does it feel like to die?"

"Well, Unicron and I are not sure I actually died, but we think I did since I remember getting stabbed right here." Imogen said as she pointed to were her heart was.

"Oh. Okay. So what should we do now?"

"Ehem… I think we should find a place for you two to rest, Then we will try to locate that man." Unicron interjected.

Imogen nodded in agreement while Miko sighed, wanting the action to start soon. Imogen and Miko proceeded towards the city; know as Shanghai, as Unicron became Imogen's shadow once more.

"How did he do that?" Miko asked.

Imogen all but smiled. "He just does, I never actually asked how he does that, maybe you should once we can find a quiet, isolated place." Imogen shrugged.

"I think I will." Miko stated as they started walking again.

**(Hours later)**

"My God this place took forever to find!" Imogen said exasperated as she relaxed on an old couch.

"Ugh, why did we have to stick with an abandon steel factory again?" Miko asked, slightly creep out by the place.

"Because it is better that no cameras catch your face and most of all mines. If they did the Autobots would be here within seconds." Unicron stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Still, I can say I really dislike this place." Miko huffed.

"That's enough you two. We found a place to stay at night, now we can go and look around for any signs for that guy, Wang Qui."

Unicron nodded in agreement as well as a slightly excited Miko. "Finally, we start this adventure; I was starting to get board." Miko exclaimed as Unicron became Imogen's shadow.

Imogen rolled her eyes as she headed out of the room with Miko in tow.

'_I don't really like that femme. When can I get rid of her?' _Unicron asked in an overly eager tone.

'_Never. You just have to deal with her and I think in the end you two might have a nice friendship.'_ Imogen stated firmly. Unicron only grumbled and slipped away from her mind slightly. Imogen just chuckled at his antics. "He can be quiet childish sometimes" she thought.

She and Miko had been walking for some time now. They were starting to become tired and hungry and a little frustrated about how many people were in this place. Imogen slammed her fist into a wall. "Damn it! Why is this so frustrating?" Imogen fumed.

"Maybe we should get Unicron to shift though the cameras in this place, till we find the guy." Miko said with a shrug.

"He's already doing that. That's why I don't have a shadow at the moment."

"Hmm, then I suggest we take a break and get something to eat. You get really grouchy like Ratchet if you don't eat."

Imogen was about to retort, but decided better on it. She and Miko walked for a bit till they found a place to eat. Imogen was more than grateful that Miko not only knew Japanese and English, but she knew Chinese as well.

As she and Miko sat down at one of the tables, Miko ordered them drinks. Imogen got a coffee and Miko got a soda.

"Well this is nice. I am so glad you know Chinese. I only know a little since I studied it in high school and don't remember much of it now." She said with a sheepish grin.

"Thanks, it's good to be needed."

The waitress came back and went to take their order. Miko ordered for Imogen and herself. Then the waitress was gone for a bit, but came back with their entrées in each hand. She then spoke something in Chinese and Imogen guessed it meant have a nice meal since she used the word '好' (hao) and '吃' (chi).

Imogen and Miko then dived into their meal. They did not realize how hungry they were and were happy that they were eating at the moment.

Imogen and Miko talked about random things as they ate. Miko was in the middle of telling her near death experience with an organization called "MECH", but suddenly fell silent when Imogen put a finger to her mouth than pointed to a man several tables down.

"I think that's him." Imogen whispered to Miko.

"Do you think we should follow him?" Miko whispered back. Imogen only nodded.

They finished their meal when the man did and followed him from a distance after they left the restaurant.

After a while in following this man, the man quickened his pace to slight jog and took a sharp turn to the left. The girls followed and saw him go into an old factory building. They stopped in front of the same building and looked at each other.

"Do you thing we should get Unicron first before we go in there?" Miko hesitantly asked.

"Nah, I am not even sure this is the right guy, I don't want Unicron to stop the work he is doing to find a man that is not even the right guy. So I will call him once I know for sure that this is the guy we are looking for. Now let's go." Imogen stated as she started to walk into the building. Miko quickly followed behind her, though she had a bad feeling something was going to happen.

As they kept walking deeper and deeper into this darkness of the abandoned factory; they heard several footsteps scurrying around quickly. Imogen and Miko started quickening there pace into a brisk walk. Miko was scared and she knew Imogen was a little unnerved, though she would likely not admit it.

Soon though their walking payed off as they came into a very large room. The man they were looking for standing in the middle, backside facing them.

Miko stayed where she was as Imogen went up to the guy, though Imogen froze as the man turned around and exposed his face to them. Imogen Jumped back alarmed as an army of masked men came out from the shadows of the factory that hid them, pointing their guns at them.

"Uni-"was all Imogen said before some kind of projectile hit her in her side and she fell unconscious.

Miko Screamed and tried to run away, but was punched had in the gut and slammed into the wall, where she to feel unconscious.

When Miko awoke, she felt someone shaking her shoulders. She groaned as she opened her eyes. She saw Unicron staring at her. "Wait is that concern on his face?!" Miko thought.

"Miko, what happened? Where's Imogen!? "Unicron Asked a little unnerved by the state Miko was in, fearing something worse had happened to Imogen, though he did not want to admit he had started to care about the human.

Miko shook her head remembering Imogen falling unconscious and one of the mask men going towards her as she was punched and slammed into a wall where she met darkness.

Miko looked at Unicron sullenly. "Imogen…Imogen was kidnapped and I think I know who did it."


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors notes: Hey all! I know it's been a while since I've updated. So I think I did an okay job with this chapter. Let me know you thoughts/things that you may think will happen in the reviews****. Also I fixed chapter 5, so now I have Unicron's reaction to Optimus. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Prime Hasbro does.**

* * *

_ Chapter 8: Truth Be Told _

"She was kidnapped…" Unicron said in disbelief. Miko only sullenly nodded in response. Unicron clenched his fists as he growled. He then slammed one of his fists into a wall, which crumbled before him.

An Idea soon hit him; he looked to Miko, "I will be back in a few moments; I want to see if I can locate Imogen." With that said he was gone. Leaving Miko to wait patiently as she could till Unicron returned, hopefully with Imogen. Though Miko did not expect Unicron to come back so soon, nor for him to come back empty handed.

Miko's hope sank as she looked at an angry and what seemed to be distressed god destroying everything around them.

Miko sighed and rubbed her temples. "I think I know who did this." She stated calmly as she got the angry god's attention. He turned his gaze to her, his eyes burning into hers like furious flames devouring a forest. She looked away and took a deep breath, "It was an organization called M.E.C.H."

"What brought you to that conclusion?" He snapped at her, causing her to wince and withdrawed from him slightly. She gulped and looked at him straight in his eyes, though as much as she wanted to look away and cower in fear, she did not. She kept a steady gaze, "Because, I saw that they were wearing masks and suits, the same kind of outfits I saw from when the last time I have faced them. So I know what the look like."

"We have to find a way to get her back." He said glaring off in the distance.

"I think we have to have the Autobots help us… They have faced M.E.C.H. before, so they will likely have a better chance in locating them, Including bulkhead since he has faced them head on before…" Miko squeaked out as she abruptly mover herself away from Unicron, which somehow became even angrier.

"WHY WOULD _**I**_ ASK FOR THEIR HELP? _**THEY**_ ARE THE SCUM THAT SEALED ME UP IN THE FIRST PLACE! IF I WASN'T,_**I**_ COULD HAVE FOUND HER ALREADY!" He roared as he charged at Miko and slammed her against the wall, where he held her there, one hand around her neck.

She tried to pull Unicron's hand away from her neck as she choked out," I'm sorry it was just a suggestion… It was the only Idea that came to my mind, because I want to save Imogen too…" She said as tears started to flow down her cheeks.

Unicron stared at her for a moment, looking at the fragile girl he had in his grip. He calmed down slightly and let her go. She fell before him and landed in front of his feet, where she uncontrollably sobbed.

Unicron sighed. For the first time in his life he had no idea what to do, he felt weak.

He felt somewhere in his spark there was something calling him, yet he had no idea who or what it was, nor where it was coming from.

He crouched down to where Miko was and lifted her head to his. He wiped away some of her tears, he knew if he did not calm her down, they wouldn't be going anywhere any time soon.

"So your idea was to ask the Autobots for help, correct?"

Miko only nodded as she her tears dried and she began to sniffle.

"I guess we can try it since; there is nothing else I can come up with, though I will hide as your shadow for now."

"Okay, but it will get chaotic when we reintroduce you to the Autobots." She said in a shaky voice.

Unicron sighed deeply. "Then we must prepare ourselves for the chaos that will ensue when I show myself." Unicron said as the shadows engulfed them.

* * *

When Imogen regained her consciousness, she tried opening her eyes. She groaned as the light stung her eyes and immediately closed them.

She was trying to figure out where she was when she heard several sets of foots steps coming towards her. She pretended to be asleep, in fear that if they saw her awake they would cause her harm. She heard the voice of a man with a higher pitched voice than was normal; though the way he talked made her think he was a scientist.

"The girl that the solders have found has a strange energy signature, like those creatures we call 'Transformers', yet she doesn't at the same time, Sir." He stated in a slightly bewildered tone.

Then another man spoke his voice deep and menacing, with an air of leadership resonating from it. She presumed he was the person in charged.

"I see…"He chuckled, "Well then; go on with the test. I am curious what the results will be."

Imogen mentally gulped. She was scared what was going to happen. This 'test' they were talking about did not sound pleasant.

Before she could prepare herself for what was to come; she felt a prick in her arm…

Then excruciating pain.

She screamed on the top of her lungs. Her eyes teared up. She felt as if hot molten lava was coursing through her veins. Her vision was becoming spotty and her body, her actual bones felt like they were going to explode. The pain became too much for her to handle and it was not long till she meet the darkness once more.

* * *

She looked around the darkness that seemed to be everywhere. She noticed a small light in the corner of her eye. She turned to it and cocked her head to the side; contemplating weather to touch it or not.

She shrugged and stretched her hand out to touch it since she had nothing else she could do. Though when she touched it, the light grew outward and engulfed her form. Images of Cybertronians that she had never meet flashed before her, yet strangely she felt like she knew them, like she had chosen them.

Then the pictures of the Cybertronians stopped moving as it laid on an image. Said image shifted its gaze to Imogen, startling her. "The Matrix is an energy of Primus. It cannot be destroyed, it will only alter its form." The being said as that was the last thing she heard before she was plunged back into the darkness.

* * *

Unicron and Miko appeared back at the base, courtesy of Unicron using the shadow realm. He hid himself as Miko's shadow as the Autobots seem to notice her presence.

She walked towards them and took a deep breath. "Hey guys!" she called out as bulkhead was the first to her.

"Where on earth have you been Miko? And what happened to you, why do you look like you have been crying?" Bulkhead demanded.

Miko scratched the back of her head as she stared at the Autobots before her. She sighed in defeat.

"Promise me... Every one of you promise me you will not freak out…"

All of the Autobots said yes or nodded their heads in agreement that they would not be upset. Once Miko was satisfied from their responses, she turned around and looked down at her shadow. "It's time for you to come out now." She said to her shadow, everyone just gave her curious glances.

A part of her shadow shifted and moved up forming the body of a god.

There were several gasps as many sets of blue optics met purple ones. Time seem to be frozen, between the god and the bots'.

Soon the bots' opened fire on Unicron as he immediately grabbed Miko to prevent her from being fried by the lasers. He sped up the wall onto one of the vents for cover. "I am not here to fight scum!" he growled at the Autobots. Though they did not listen and continue to fire at Miko and him.

"Damnit! Bulkhead! Stop this he does not want to hurt anyone! So stop and let us all talk like civil beings!" Miko shouted in frustration.

One by one they all stopped shooting, but not lowering their guard.

Miko rolled her eyes at their antics. "Look guys, Unicron and I need your help. Imogen has been kidnapped and I think it might be M.E.C.H. behind this and you guys are the only ones I know that would have a good chance in finding M.E.C.H.s hideout." She said in a very irritated tone.

"What?" Arcee said, obviously shocked.

"How are we certain this is not a trap in which you have forged, Unicron." Optimus asked, stepping forward and looking down at the dark being that was taller than the average human, but not nearly as tall as a Cybertronian.

Unicron clenched his fists and looked straight into Optimus's optics. "The reason this is not a trap is because I have this human helping me find my human, which I have been protecting since recently, Prime." He spat. Though before an argument could take place between the two. Miko put herself in front of Unicron. She heard some protests and gasps from the other bots' but ignored them as she focused her gaze on Optimus. "Look Optimus, What he is trying to say is that he cares for Imogen and has been protecting her and only wants to see her safe and not in the clutches of M.E.C.H. and Unicron has been nothing but helpful to both Imogen and I, so if you have a problem just shut it till we find Imogen."

Optimus stared at Miko for a moment, optics unfocused in thought. "Miko, if Unicron does anything wrong you will be held responsible." He said, trusting the small human girl with her judgment.

There were some protests to his statement, but noise ceased when they all heard the sound of and engine coming from the entry of the base.

A small white, blue, and red number 38 zoomed into the base. It screeched its tires as it came to a stop.

Miko's eyes went wide as she saw jack exit from it and it transformed into a Cybertronian. "You have a new recruit? What's his name?" she asked excitedly. Unicron only sighed, this girl could quiet easily get distracted from more important things.

"The names Smokescreen." The bot' replied, eying the girl wearily, though he went into shock when he saw a dark figure behind her. He then charged up his weapons and aimed it at the dark creature. "What the hell is that?" he asked slightly nervous.

Unicron just only faced palmed in irritation at the idiocy of the bots', now he had to go on another merry go round of explanations that he was not going to kill them all.

"That ugly creature is Unicron himself." Arcee spat.

Smokescreen did a double take. "Wait, that is Unicron! Like Unicron the destroyer!?"

They all nodded.

"But I thought he was bigger than this… I could easily crush him with my foot." He said slightly confused.

Unicron sighed loudly; he was only barely keeping himself from lashing out at them. "Yes I am Unicron, and no I am not this big. I am actually the core of this planet." He stated as calmly as he could, though he did not do it well since the other bots' seemed to tense again.

He rolled his optics, he was done playing around, and he wanted to find his human before it was too late. He was curious about her still and wanted to find out what made her so different from the other human on this planet that he apparently created. "I know I have tried to kill you all and destroy this planet, but none of that matters at the moment, I just want my human back alive, not some dead carcass."

Everyone fell into silence after he said that.

After a few moments Optimus nodded in agreement. He then turned to Miko.

"Miko, where was the last time you saw Imogen? Can you recall anything of importance?"

Miko contemplated for a moment, trying to remember as much as she could from that day.

"She and I were looking for one of the men that had murdered her family, while we had Unicron hack into all the security cameras in Shanghai to look for the suspect. So while Imogen and I were walking around we found one of the men and decided to tail him and find out where he was going, maybe to see if he and his accomplices had a hideout. We followed him into what seem like an abandon factory. Following the man, he led us into the deep bowels of the factory. When we noticed he stopped, we found ourselves in a large room. That was when M.E.C.H. showed up. The last thing I saw before I was knocked out was Imogen get hit with some projectile in the side and falling to the ground. " she said in a serious manner, which seemed strange, since the girl was always had, a whimsical nature.

Ratchet was the one to ask the next question. "Do you know where the factory is located?"

"I do, I can show you on the map you have up on the monitors." Unicron stated as he made his way towards Ratchet, who was by the very large set of monitors. Everyone including Ratchet tensed at Unicron sudden movements.

Unicron seemingly floated in front of the monitors and pointed the exact coordinates of where the factory was located. Ratchet nodded his head in acknowledgement. "I suggest that bumblebee or smokescreen go with Arcee to these coordinates to see if you can find any evidence that would be helpful to us."

Bumblebee and Smokescreen looked at each other and shrugged. Bumblebee then stated he was going to go with Arcee. Not a moment too soon the ground bridge came to life and the two darted out of the base and into the maw of the green vortex.

Now all everyone had to do was wait, wait until the two bots' get back and tell them if they had found anything.

Miko plopped down onto the couch and slouched. "Be strong Imogen… We will find you, no matter what." She murmured

* * *

"So, it seems our experiment worked…" a man casually said as he crossed his arms and smirked.

"Yes sir, the dark crystals we turned into a liquid have gone into her blood stream. Though, the weird thing is sir, is that the dark liquid is being eliminated by her body's anti-bodies and on top of that the anti-bodies that she has is not like ours, it is more like that transformer Sailis had us get and dissect, Sir."

The man's smirk turned into a pleased smile as he touched his small beard, deep in thought. He then snapped out of it, with a grimace. "Don't mention that traitors name soldier. Now I want you to get a sample of her blood and put it in a 'test subject', report to me directly on what happens to the 'subject'." He ordered.

The solider immediately scampered off to the others no doubt to explain to them their leaders orders.

The bearded man looked down at the young woman lying on the medical table before him. " You are a very interesting and I can't wait to find out how you escape death." He whispered to her as he stroked her cheek lightly for a few moments.

He then pulled back his hand and abruptly turned on his heel and left the bright, white, menacing room.


End file.
